


Not Perfect But It'll Do

by OumEnoGoMeno



Series: Gonta x Danganronpa Characters [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Assassin AU, Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake Identities, Gonta is an assassin, You can think of this as an au that follows a "normal" Hope's Peak timeline, as always idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OumEnoGoMeno/pseuds/OumEnoGoMeno
Summary: Gonta and Maki have been partners for assassination's ever since their entry at Hope's PeakThe amount of blood on their hands causes them to doubt their option on getting out, maybe more blood will free them
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Harukawa Maki
Series: Gonta x Danganronpa Characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980317
Kudos: 5





	Not Perfect But It'll Do

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that has sat on my pc for a year  
> The depictions of the dead people at the beginning aren't that detailed or graphic but incase that isn't your cup of tea skip the first few paragraphs

As Maki entered the old run down motel room the sound of water running from the bathroom engulfed her. Of course he would start a bath for her, he was a gentleman after all. 

Locking the door behind her she dropped her duffel bag on the floor and trudged towards the bedroom, a pile of clothes along with a concerned boyfriend would probably be waiting for her. Though the sight she saw when she stepped into the bedroom door slightly shocked her.

The body of a woman was lying on the floor near the sink, her arms were broken and her neck was twisted at an odd angle. A few feet away was another body, this one male, his spine looked like it was completely torn apart along with his eyes being gouged out. Lastly, the body of another male was lying on the worn out couch, their chest was opened and it looked like every rib in their body was broken along with their heart lying on their lap. 

In the midst of her initial shock and inspection a figure came out of the bathroom, the same figure she’s known since she entered Hope’s Peak. 

_ Gonta _

He glanced at her and muttered an almost inaudible hi before walking past her, a body in a bag trailing behind him. She wanted to ask what happened but whenever he had to kill he was always quiet. Every time blood was spilt on his own accord he would go on for weeks regretting what he had done. Nightmares plagued him from the times she shared a room with him, every couple of minutes he would wake up crying, screaming, or a combination of both. Not that she fared any better, mind you. 

Now wasn’t the time to talk about it, he’d bring it up sooner or later, she reassured herself. Stealing another glance at him she saw him stuffing the rest of the bodies in bags, if anything he was going to get rid of them and try to clean the place up while she bathed. 

She opened her mouth to offer help but stopped short of it, a few tears dripped down his cheeks and she knew no amount of comforting or offers to help would do anything. Hell, it would make things worse. 

She hated this feeling, this feeling of uselessness, no matter how much she tried nothing would change. The same feeling she felt when she died. Sighing to herself she stepped into the bathroom and started to undress. A pair of generic sleepwear was neatly stacked besides the sink, as well as average clothes any civilian would wear. 

Stepping into the tub she allowed herself to sink only until her head was over water. Baths were one of her only sources of relaxation, but with what she saw how could she relax. As she tried to still her thoughts Gonta came in and out of the bathroom, either to rinse his hands, grab extra bags, or pretend to need something to steal glances at her. Not that he was trying to look at her body, his gentleman nature made him worry about her more than himself.  _ Idiot _

Eventually he stopped coming into the bathroom, and she guessed he went out to dispose of the bodies. The two have earned quite the infamous reputation, Gonta from the sheer brutality of his kills, and herself from being the embodiment of a ghost. 

She wasn’t too sure why his methods were brutal, nor how he’s almost as good of an assassin as her. She had her hunches. He probably hesitated too much on dealing the final blow leading the targets to suffer longer than they should. As for his reason to start killing, she couldn’t get. How could someone like him be wrapped up in this insanity. 

Well, if some blonde bitch almost causes the end of the world this shouldn’t surprise her. But it did, and it scared her slightly. 

* * *

When she stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom she wondered if murders really took place here. The room was nearly pristine, only a few specks of dust and lint littered the walls. Gonta was already in bed, shirtless and reading a book. His hair was visibly damp, he probably washed it off in the room he was supposed to be staying at. 

“Gonta is sorry” He spoke. If she didn’t know any better she would think he was fine after what happened, but he wasn’t. 

“Gonta knew they were following him and Maki since they got off the train. Gonta not know who they work for but Gonta not want Maki to be by herself.” Followed, they were followed for that long and she didn’t notice… She must be getting sloppy, “Bug friends don’t like what Gonta does,” He started, she walked towards the bed, bottle of water in hand, “But they told Gonta about the people, and Gonta had to... ” He didn’t finish his words, and she didn’t want him to. 

Standing by the bed she picked up one of Gonta’s shirts from his bag and put it on. He placed the book down by the night stand and opened his mouth, “How was Maki’s job?”

“The same as always. The target was some Yakuza boss, I didn’t get any more details than that.” She never cared for details about who she killed, she preferred it that way. The less she knew the easier it would be to cope, but she felt something odd about this one.

“Bugs said Maki’s target was a rival of Fuyuhiko. The man had ties with drugs and human trafficking. Bugs don’t want to tell Gonta anymore.” She took the information and let out hm, she could think about this later. Wringing her hair once more, she slipped under the covers scooting closer to Gonta, who placed an arm around her pulling her closer.

From the way his face was contorted and his muscles being tense something was on his mind, “Gonta don’t want to live like this anymore.” He spoke in a small voice, “Gonta did this for family but Gonta don’t want to hurt people anymore.” His voice cracked at the end. This wasn’t the first time they had this conversation, but it was the first time that he was being serious without a doubt.

“You know we can’t leave, we’ll be hunted like the dogs they think we are,” She reminded him. Granted they would be disposed of in a few years, but that was inevitable, there was nothing to be done. “Gonta knows but, he doesn’t want Maki to do this either,” His voice cracked again, and tears started forming in his eyes.

“Gonta doesn’t want Maki getting hurt. Gonta doesn’t want Maki killing. Gonta knows Maki can defend herself but Maki shouldn’t have to go through this by herself.” She perked up at the last few words he spoke, “Gonta know’s this hurts Maki more than him, Maki wants a more normal life than Gonta, but Gonta doesn’t care what happens to him as long as Maki gets out of this.”

“Stop” She said with a deadpanned voice before he could go any further. He stared back down at her, waiting for her next words, “Just go to sleep, don’t worry about me. We have enough to deal with on our own.”

“That’s what Gonta doesn’t want!” His voice was no longer a ragged whisper, “Gonta wants Maki to tell him what’s wrong. Maki has been Gonta’s girlfriend for years but Gonta wants Maki to share her problems with him. Gonta might not be smart but he can always ask bugs to help!” 

He stared at her with a stupid smile on his face. That's what this is about, of course his gentleman nature makes him selfless, but he… Only wanted the best for her… He even noticed her longing for a regular life, and here she thought she was made of stone. 

“... I feel the same way. I don’t want to do this but what else can we do. It’s us against an entire cult. What can we possibly do?” She asked, the desperation in her voice obvious. 

“Gonta has plan, but Gonta not sure if Maki will go along with it.”

Her interest piqued, she questioned him, “What plan?”

“... Gonta doesn’t care for cult, and Gonta would do anything to protect Maki,” He paused again, taking in a deep breath, “Byakuya owes Gonta favor from long time ago. Byakuya part of family that control the world. Gonta met with Byakuya weeks ago and talked to him about making new identities.”

“That won’t work. They’ll find us even with Byakuya's influence.” She interjected.

“That’s why Byakuya planned meeting for all of cult with him. Byakuya wanted to set trap for cult and Gonta would… ‘Start a path of false redemption’. Gonta doesn’t know what that means but Byakuya said it so it must be true.” Maki shook her head at the idea, it sounded like a plan to get them both killed.

“It’s a stupid plan,” She started. Eyes darting from his down to her hands, “But you’re not doing it by yourself. It’d be stupid for you to go through things by yourself.” 

“Maki…” He muttered.

“Shh, go to sleep. It’s tomorrow isn’t it?” He nodded, “Then we’ll have to be there early.”

She wiggled out of his grasp and turned off the light, “Goodnight Gonta.” She said cozying back up with him. She could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, it was in sync with hers.

He shifted onto his side and brought her closer to him, “Goodnight Maki.”

* * *

For the next few weeks the top headline was the total slaughter of an assassination cult and all its members. The names at the top of the victim list were former ultimate's Gonta Gokuhara and Maki Harukawa. 

The case was ultimately left as an unsolved case as to what happened, not even the best detectives Shuichi and Kyoko could solve the mystery of the slaughter.

The truth died with everyone in that building, except for two.

The two now stood outside of the Togami estate. In each hand they held a piece of paper with their new identities hiding the horrible truth of their past.

It wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t something any of them wanted to do, they were beyond redemption in any form.

However, they wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Characters might be too ooc


End file.
